The invention concerns an apparatus and process for the manufacture of imitation Jacquard material, said apparatus being connected to a flocking line to print a selected design on the fabric.
Jacquard is a material manufactured by a combination of loom and small Jacquard apparatus, which consists in a highly sophisticated machine with a hook which, by means of a mechanical or electronic-type drawing, moves the thread in the weave on the loom in such a way that the weft passes, manufacturing in this way the desired design. This process is highly sophisticated and very costly, since it involves not only the loom but also makes use of peripheral equipment necessary to complete other steps such as, for example, the "pricking" of the drawing and preparation of the fabric, such as warping, sticking, fastening, etc.
The conventional process for Jacquard manufacture makes use of a weaving room with air conditioning essential in order to maintain a controlled humidity and temperature, and the hourly production of this fabric does not correspond to the investment necessary to produce it since, as compared with other types of materials, production is very low and for this reason the cost is usually high.